Jalousies
by forbidden fruit
Summary: [Chap 5 en ligne et FIC INCOMPLETE] Ron entend une conversation qui va raviver la jalousie qu'il éprouve envers Harry...
1. Conversation épiée

**_Jalousies_**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf cette petite fic !

Voilà une fic Ron/Ginny et on pourrait ajouter Harry. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue mais me connaissant, je ne pense pas ! On verra. Et si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à déposez une review, ça motive pour écrire plus vite et vous satisfaire ! Bref, voilà la fic !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Conversation épiée

Ron était dans la maison du n12 square Grimmaurd, ainsi que toutes les personnes faisant partie de l'ordre du Phœnix, comme l'année précédente. Il était en train d'écouter aux portes avec une oreille à rallonge de Fred et Georges. Derrière la porte close se trouvaient Hermione et Ginny, en pleine conversation de fille. Elles aimaient se retrouver dans une pièce pour parler de choses de fille, car elles étaient la plupart du temps entourées de garçons. Ces petits « RDV » leur faisait du bien.

Ron était en train d'écouter quand soudain, il tendit plus l'oreille car la conversation commençait à tourner autour des garçons. Hermione exposait à Ginny les garçons qu'elle préférait (entre autre Krum, certains Serdaigles,...) et elle posa la question à la jeune rousse.

Et ce que Ron entendit le surprit, en effet, elle expliquait à Hermione qu'elle était sortie avec tous ces garçons l'année passée sans vraiment s'intéresser à eux, elle était sortie avec eux parce qu'ils le lui avaient demandé et qu'ils étaient plutôt beau garçon mais dans son cœur, seul Harry Potter avait sa place. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et en le connaissant mieux elle l'avait vraiment apprécié, le summum était lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé lors de sa première année à Poudlard alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de Voldemort à travers son journal. Depuis, ce moment, il était son héros !

Ron fut piqué au vif par cet aveu et regretta d'avoir écouté aux portes. Alors comme ça, elle aimait Harry, de toute façon tout le monde l'aimait lui, partout où il allait les gens le reconnaissaient. C'était le célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant !

Une colère monta en Ron sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. De rage, il jeta l'oreille à rallonge à terre et monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il rumina ses sombres pensées, la jalousie l'ayant gagné et il se rendit alors compte que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était toujours jaloux de son meilleur ami. Après tout c'était toujours Harry que l'on remarquait, lui, n'était que Ron, il le suivait simplement partout. Au mieux, on pouvait dire qu'il le secondait. Mais il en avait assez de tout ça, lui aussi voulait être sur la première marche du podium.

Il ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles de Ginny : « Il n'y a que Harry qui ait sa place dans mon cœur ». Il ne supportait pas cette phrase, elle signifiait qu'il n'était rien et que Harry prenait sa place partout, même sur un terrain qui lui revenait de droit, le cœur de Ginny. Il était son frère mais même ce lien ne suffisait pas, Harry balayait tout sur son passage.

Ron commençait à nourrir de sombres plans contre son ami, prêt à tout pour que Ginny lui revienne et qu'il redevienne son héros comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, en bas, et des voix se firent entendre. C'était Hermione et Ginny qui sortaient de la salle. Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il avait laissé l'oreille à rallonge et une bouffée de chaleur le submergea quand il pensa qu'il allait être découvert mais à son grand soulagement, il les entendit supposer que ce devait être elles qui l'avait laissé tomber quand elles espionnaient l'ordre du Phœnix.

Puis, il les entendit passer devant sa porte pour aller à la leur.

**A suivre...**

Si vous voulez la suite, demandez la moi.


	2. Tensions

**_Jalousies_**

Voilà le 2ème chap. Je précise que ma fic est sans prétention, c'est juste pour me divertir et s'il y a quelques petites choses qui ne sont pas très cohérentes avec le tome 5 _(ou peut-être les autres, qui sait !)_, j'en suis désolée mais je ne l'ai lu qu'une fois, ce n'est franchement pas celui que je préfère. Il y aura donc peut-être quelques anachronismes. Bref, cette fic reprend juste le thème de la jalousie qu'éprouve Ron envers Harry (thème abordée dans les tomes avant le 5) et c'est Ginny qui va en faire les frais mais cela aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre ! Voilà. Maintenant je vous laisse lire !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Tensions 

Ron essaya de se calmer pour descendre dîner, il prit une expression qu'il fit la plus neutre possible et se mit à table avec les autres. Pendant tout le repas, il ne desserra pas les dents, ne cessant de fixer Ginny, guettant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il interprétait mal tous les regards qu'elle lançait vers Harry, et plein de petites choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas fait attention s'il n'avait pas entendu cette fameuse conversation. Inutile de précisé qu'une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce et, Molly Weasley essaya de savoir ce qu'avait son fils. « - Ron, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. »

« - C'est rien, j'ai pas faim, c'est tout. » répondit l'intéressé. Mrs Weasley n'insista pas, mettant l'attitude de Ron sur le compte des crises d'adolescence.

A la fin du repas, Ron ne lâcha pas Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de Harry. Ginny remarqua le regard insistant de Ron sur elle, elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas et surtout pourquoi il n'allait pas discuter avec Harry, comme il le faisait toujours. Tout ce que fit Ron de la soirée fut de la fixer lourdement, la mettant mal à l'aise, à la longue. Elle alla se coucher rapidement afin de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos et être tranquille. Ginny monta donc dans sa chambre suivie par Hermione et toutes les 2 parlèrent de Ron et de son attitude. Hermione lui dit qu'elle aussi avait remarqué le manège du rouquin et elles se demandèrent s'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation qu'elles avaient eu dans la salle, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, mais elles se résonnèrent en se disant qu'il n'avait pu les entendre. Elles avaient complètement oublié l'oreille à rallonge qu'elles avaient retrouvé devant la porte. Finalement, elles se couchèrent en se disant que Ron irait mieux le lendemain.

Mais le lendemain, la situation était inchangée, Ron était toujours aussi exécrable et cela dura toute la semaine jusqu'à ce que Ginny se décide à aller lui parler pour mettre fin à cette atmosphère pesante.

**A suivre...**


	3. Dérapage

**_Jalousies_**

Voilà la suite ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'apréciez mais la voici. Je ne sais pas non plus si je la continue ou pas...

**CHAPITRE 3 : Dérapage**

« - Ron, il faut qu'on parle ! » lança Ginny vers son frère.

« - De quoi ? » répondit-il nonchalamment.

Ginny emmena son frère dans une pièce à part afin de s'expliquer tranquillement, seul à seul. Ron suivit sa sœur et referma la porte derrière eux.

« - Pourquoi tu agis comme ça depuis une semaine ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me suives partout ? J'en ai assez maintenant, alors tu vas me lâcher Ron ! »

Ron se sentit tout de suite attaqué et sa colère refit surface encore plus violemment qu'auparavant. « - C'est sûr que si ça avait été Harry qui te suivait partout, tu n'aurais rien dit, au contraire ! Tu en aurais redemandé ! C'est sûr que personne ne fait le poids face à Harry, pas même moi, surtout pas moi en fait !

- Mais que viens faire Harry là dedans ! Je ne te parle pas de lui mais bien de toi, alors arrête maintenant ! »

Ron s'approcha de Ginny, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Il l'agrippa par le bras un peu trop fort. « - Ron, lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! » Mais, il ne lui obéit pas et la poussa contre le mur. Ginny gifla son frère, espérant le calmer, il commençait à lui faire peur. De plus, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et personne ne pouvait les entendre car elle avait malheureusement choisit la pièce insonorisée par l'ordre du Phoenix pour leurs réunions.

La gifle surprit Ron. Ginny se mit à crier et il l'entendit dire : « Harry ! » Elle l'appelait à l'aide, elle l'avait fait presque inconsciemment car pour elle, Harry était son héros, il était toujours là pour la sauver. La rage de Ron s'intensifia si cela était encore possible, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs ! Il agissait dans une sorte de brouillard, ne se rendant pas compte de la portée de ses actes, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait convaincre Ginny de l'aimer lui et non Harry, il devait remplacer Harry dans le cœur de sa sœur, peu importait par quel moyen. Ginny, elle, était perdue. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état de fureur. Elle était effrayé par la personne, en face d'elle, qu'elle croyait connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Soudain, les mains de Ron se refermèrent fermement sur les bras de Ginny et la maintint contre le mur. Sa tête vint se cogner violemment sur la paroi froide et elle vit le visage de Ron se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Et ce qu'elle redouta se produit. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les pressant fortement, y mettant toute sa rage. Ginny essaya de se dégager et réussit à libérer ses bras. Elle frappa alors son frère avec toute sa force, le giflant, le griffant jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Il regarda Ginny comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemard, et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentit honteux, dégoûtant d'avoir fait cela à Ginny, à sa petite sœur. Il lança un regard plein de tristesse vers elle et partit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte.

**A suivre...**


	4. Conséquences

**_Jalousies_**

Je mets cette petite suite mais je commence à caler donc je ne sais pas si je continue, ça dépend si ça plaît à quelques personnes. Donc si c'est le cas manifestez-vous par le système de review parce que sinon, il n'y aura pas de suite... Sur ce voilà ce nouveau chapitre :

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Conséquences**

Ginny n'en revenait pas. Comment son frère avait-il pu lui faire « ça » ? Elle s'essuya les lèvres, dégoutée et sortit, elle aussi, de la pièce, et regagna sa chambre.

Elle se demanda comment tout avait pu dégénéré ainsi, cela devait être une simple conversation et tout s'était envenimé très rapidement sans raison apparente, Ron avait parlé de Harry alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas mentionné. Tout à coup, la vérité lui sauta au visage. Ron était jaloux de Harry, ce qui expliquait ses paroles. Mais, pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il...embrassé ? Cela n'avait pas de sens et rien que ce souvenir la dégoûtait. Elle ne comprenait plus son frère. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, cette soirée. Elle ne le regardera plus jamais de la même façon, il avait franchit une barrière qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir ou même penser à franchir.

De son côté, Ron était désespéré. Il pensa qu'il avait définitivement perdue sa sœur. Son geste qui devait la ramener vers lui, l'avait totalement repoussé mais il s'en était rendue compte trop tard. Rien que le fait de repenser à cette scène lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues de honte. Il aurait voulu mourir sur place pour le tord qu'il avait causé à Ginny. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi mais quand il l'avait entendu prononcer le nom d'Harry, la rage l'avait envahie et sa raison s'était enfuie. Comment allait-il faire à présent pour se faire pardonner, ou même pour continuer à vivre dans cette maison, auprès de Ginny ?

Ils finirent par s'endormir en ruminant de sombres pensées, chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain, Ron ne descendit pas déjeuner avec les autres prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et préférait se reposer et manger dans sa chambre. Ginny fut soulagée de ne pas voir son frère de la journée, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans sa chambre. Et, en effet, Mrs Weasley demanda à Ron de descendre avec les autres dès le lendemain, ce qu'il fut obligé d'accepter. Il évita de regarder Ginny ou même de lui adresser la parole, et cela dura toute la semaine. Leur mère pensa qu'ils s'étaient disputés et alla voir Ron : « - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny ? Tu devrais aller lui parler, elle a l'air triste depuis quelques jours, depuis que vous ne vous parlez plus, en fait ! Alors, fais un effort et va la voir ! Et que je n'ai pas à te le redire ! ». Sur ce, Mrs Weasley tourna les talons, laissant Ron désespéré. Comment allait-il lui parler ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? N'ayant pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions, il préféra éviter Ginny encore un peu le temps de réfléchir. La soirée arriva et Ron n'avait pas encore parlé à sa sœur, Mrs Weasley lui lança des regards désapprobateurs mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il alla se coucher mais ne parvint pas à dormir, il se releva donc en pleine nuit, sûr qu'il ne trouverait personne debout dans la maison à cette heure ci, et alla à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Mais, à sa grande surprise, quand il franchit le seuil de la cuisine, il trouva Ginny, assise, seule dans le noir. Il voulu repartir vers sa chambre et faire comme s'il n'était jamais venu mais il était trop tard, Ginny avait déjà tourné la tête vers lui.

A suivre...


	5. Réponse de Ginny

**_Jalousies_**

J'ai retrouvé ce vieux chapitre dans mon ordi donc je le poste mais il n'y aura pas de suite. Je ne compte pas l'écrire, elle nemenait pas à grand chose en fait. Je n'enétait pas satisfaite, donc voilà.Désolée à ceux qui l'apprécie et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci donc à mes lecteurs et à alexia, DABLJU, inès 007, DeFunes et typhi pour leurs reviews ! En espérant vous revoir sur une autre de mes fics !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Réponse de Ginny

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança Ginny de façon plus agressive que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

« - Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne ici ! » rétorqua Ron. « - Mais puisqu'on est là, il faudrait peut-être que l'on discute et maman m'a demandé de te parler !

- Moi aussi ! Alors j'attend tes excuses ! Mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai été stupide, je le sais et je m'en veux d'avoir agit ainsi. Crois-tu qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ou peut-être pas. Probablement que non…

- S'il te plaît Ginny, pardonne-moi ! »

Il s'avança pour se placer face à elle, il la supplia du regard. Intérieurement, Ginny essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas céder, ne pas accepter les excuses de Ron et ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Mais, quand elle pensa à ce geste anodin, enfantin qu'elle faisait tout le temps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire sans avoir peur d'une ambiguité. Et cette pensée lui permit de se lever de la chaise, sans dire un mot de plus, et quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle un Ron déconfit dans le noir.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, n'ayant plus la force d'ingurgité quoi que se soit. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. De son côté, Ginny réfléchissait, elle voulait pardonner à son frère mais voulait d'abord lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Elle eut alors l'idée de le rendre jaloux pour le mettre à l'épreuve et voir s'il ne recommencerait pas. Elle décida qu'elle commencerait dès le lendemain et elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Ginny et Ron déjeunèrent avec les autres et Ginny entreprit de mettre son plan à exécution. Il y avait justement Harry à côté d'elle.

Elle lui demanda de lui passer le pain et quand il lui tendit, elle le prit en lui frôlant la main, Ron ne manqua pas la scène mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle décida donc d'en remettre une couche et se pencha vers Harry pour lui chuchoter quelque chose d'insignifiant à l'oreille à propos de quiddich mais, de sa place Ron ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi elle parlait et pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce spectacle, il posa sa main un peu fort sur la table, produisant un claquement et se leva de table. Mr et Mrs Weasley se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait entre leurs deux derniers et à quoi rimait ce manège.

Ginny satisfaite du résultat que provoquait sa première tentative, souriait intérieurement. La journée se déroula tranquillement, Ginny ne tenta rien de plus, Ron n'étant pas redescendu de sa chambre. Au dîner, il fut cependant obliger de descendre pour manger et Ginny recommença à s'approcher – trop près pour Ron - de Harry. Il se contrôla davantage et fit mine que cela ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde, plaisantant même avec Harry et Hermione. Mais, au moment de se coucher, Ron était énervé et décida qu'il ne serait pas le seul à jouer. Il avait une idée pour rendre la pareil à Ginny.

A suivre...


End file.
